Electrolysis has been utilized in many forms for separating water into molecules of hydrogen and oxygen to create these elements in gaseous form. Many prior art methods of engaging in electrolysis are executed by way of pressurized water chambers with electrolyte solution. There are certain electrolysis devices known as bipolar electrochemical cell type electrolysis devices, which apply a direct current voltage between outermost electrodes that are in electronic communication with electrolyte fluid. These devices employ a plurality of electrode plates which are positioned interposed between the outer electrodes, and effectively act as bipolar electrode plates with one side operating as an anode and one side operating as a cathode.